Akatsuki Journey
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Kisah tentang perjalanan dan petualangan Akatsuki untuk suatu tujuan. Tapi akan ada sesuatu yang menyeret mereka ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar. Dan masalah itu membuat mereka memasuki dunia yang benar - benar berbeda. Chapter 2 update ! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Aku yang menjaga tempat ini sejak beratus – ratus tahun yang lalu.

Dari kelima saudari – saudariku, akulah yang terpilih.

Tapi sejak kakak tertuaku melanggar sebuah peraturan, kami berenam dikutuk.

Kami terpisah, tapi hanya aku yang tetap berada di tempat ini.

Karena aku yang terpilih…

.

.

SeraKagami _present_

**Akatsuki Journey**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Adventure, Romance, Mystery

**Warning** : Gajelas, _maybe_ OOC, _misstypo_, dan segala kekurangan lainnya !

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki Journey :**

Prolog

.

.

Ini hanya sebuah kisah tentang Akatsuki, tentang perjuangan mereka…

…

…

…

"_Tempatnya di sini !?"_

"_Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, Konan."_

_._

Dan perjalanan mereka…

…

…

…

"_Kenapa kau lakukan ini Sasuke ?"_

"_Bukan kau saja yang mengincar ini, Itachi-_nii_. Dan yang terpenting…"_

"…"

"…_Aku ingin lepas dari bayang – bayangmu…"_

_._

Untuk suatu tujuan…

…

…

…

"_Tapi Hidan masih di dalam !"_

"_Itu dia ! Bersama dengan…"_

"_Lihat ini, dasar brengsek ! Legenda itu benar – benar ada !"_

_._

Tapi mereka tidak sadar…

…

…

…

"_Lepaskan aku manusia !"_

"_Kau terlihat manis… Khu khu khu…"_

"_Jangan sentuh aku !"_

_._

Bahwa masalah mulai muncul ke permukaan…

…

…

…

"Nee-san _yang salah, _nee-san_ yang memilih untuk mencintai manusia."_

"_Dan akhirnya kami berenam dikutuk."_

_._

Dalam bentuk kenyataan yang tidak masuk akal…

…

…

…

"_Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini Itachi !"_

"_Maaf Pain, aku lebih menyayangi adikku."_

"_Itachi… Ini berarti, kau berkhianat… ?"_

_._

Pengkhianatan…

…

…

…

"_SASUKE !"_

"_Menyingkir Sakura !"_

"_Jangan menyuruhku untuk menyingkir, _nee-san_ ! Sasuke terluka !"_

"_Kau harus menyingkir ! Kau tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertiku !"_

_._

Sakit hati…

…

…

…

"_Kalian pergilah ! Kalian bisa mati !"_

"_Tapi kami tak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini !"_

"_Pergilah ! CEPAT !"_

"_Aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu, Zetsu !"_

"_Aku berjanji !"_

_._

Janji yang tak bisa ditepati…

…

…

…

"_Korbankan satu orang saja, maka kalian akan selamat."_

"_Aku sa—"_

"_Tidak, aku saja."_

"_N_ee-san_! Jangan !"_

"_Aku harus membayar kesalahanku dulu, Sakura."_

_._

Dan pengorbanan yang mahal, untuk suatu kesalahan di masa lalu…

…

…

…

"_Hidan, un…"_

"_Diamlah Deidara."_

"_Jangan begini terus, un."_

"_Deidara, diam !"_

"_Kau harus melupakannya, Hidan !"_

"_DIAM KAKUZU ! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KURASAKAN !"_

Mereka harus mengetahui…

…

…

…

"_Zetsu, pernahkah kau berpikir tentang kematian ?"_

"_Sering sekali, Kisame."_

_._

Bahwa mereka telah memasuki dunia yang benar – benar berbeda…

…

…

…

"_Apa kau benar – benar mencintainya ?"_

"_Ya…"_

"_Tapi aku mengalah, aku tidak ingin kau mengikuti jejakku."_

"_Aku terlalu banyak dosa, aku tidak pantas menjadi kakakmu lagi."_

_._

Tapi dibalik itu semua…

…

…

…

"_Meski kau bukan manusia, kau tetap cantik-_ttebayo _!"_

"A- Arigato, _Naruto-_kun_…"_

_._

Ada banyak benih cinta yang tumbuh…

…

…

…

"_Tobi !"_

"_Tenang Sakura-_chan_ ! Tobi akan mengalahkannya !"_

"_Jangan berlagak, un !"_

"_Tapi Tobi memang bisa, Deidara-_senpai _! Lihat !"_

_._

Ada banyak keceriaan…

…

…

…

"_Hei, lihat ini ! Bagus sekali !"_

"…"

"_Pain ! Ayo lihat ini ! Wah, airnya berputar !"_

"_Itu hanya mesin cuci, Ino."_

_._

Mereka yang masing – masing datang dari dua waktu berbeda akhirnya bertemu…

…

…

…

"_Hinata ! Kenapa kau memihak mereka ?!"_

"_Sa-Sakura-_nee_..."_

"_Mereka itu–"_

"_Sasuke, apa yang kau– Sakura awas !"_

_._

Saling membantu…

…

…

…

"_Sakura, _gomen._"_

"_Sasuke ?"_

"Aishiteru yo, _Sakura."_

_._

Saling mencintai…

…

…

…

"_Ini mantranya."_

"_Kau yakin ?"_

"_Bahasa apa ini ?"_

"_Aaarghh ! Ritual menyebalkan !"_

_._

Tapi…

…

…

…

"_Aku terus di sini…"_

"_Sa- Sakura…"_

"_Ya, aku dan Hinata yang terperangkap di tempat yang gelap…"_

"_Hei, ini bukan salahku. Salahkanlah dia."_

"_Kami berdua terkurung ! Sementara kalian berempat bebas !"_

"_Maafkan aku…"_

_._

Ada penyesalan…

…

…

…

"_Kau apakan Konan ?!"_

"_Aku akan mengambil jantungnya…"_

"_Keparat kau Orochimaru !"_

_._

Kebencian…

…

…

…

"_Pilih mana, kekasihmu atau kehancuran dunia ?"_

"_Kenapa harus dia !? Oh, Tuhan ! Ia tidak melakukan apa pun !"_

"_Ia menyelamatmu. Ia rela mati asal kau tetap hidup. Ia benar – benar mencintaimu."_

"_Dan karena itu, ia mempunyai hati yang suci. Itu yang kita butuhkan untuk membereskan semua ini."_

_._

Pilihan yang sulit…

…

…

…

"_Sasori no _danna_, un. Kau…"_

"_Ya, Deidara. Aku mengendalikannya."_

"_Kenapa _danna _, un__!?"_

"_Ini untuk tujuanku sendiri…"_

_._

Pernyataan yang mengejutkan…

…

…

…

"_Kakuzu-_san_, kau percaya adanya Tuhan ?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Jadi, apa yang kau percayai ?"_

"_Uang. Hanya uang."_

_._

Perbedaan pendapat…

…

…

…

"_Kau mau kemana, Konan ?!"_

"_Aku harus membantu mereka !"_

"_Tidak–"_

"_Kumohon ! Pein !"_

"_Kalau begitu berjanjilah ! Kau harus selamat !"_

_._

Perpisahan…

…

…

…

"_Itachi_-nii_!"_

"_Jagalah Sakura…"_

"_Itachi !"_

"_Ini yang terakhir, Sasuke. Maafkan aku."_

"_ITACHI !"_

_._

Semuanya bercampur menjadi kesedihan…

…

…

…

"_Kumohon, aku tidak mau bertarung lagi…"_

Ini hanya sebuah kisah tentang Akatsuki, tentang perjuangan mereka.

…

"_Aku hanya ingin jadi manusia biasa !"_

Tentang perjalanan mereka…

…

"_Aku membenci takdir yang membuatku terlahir seperti ini !"_

Untuk menguasai dunia.

…

…

…

A/N : Ide cerita ini udah bersarang di pikiran author sejak lama, akhirnya biar nggak sia – sia author tulis aja. Nah, di sini awalnya Akatsuki baik, tapi nggak tahu gimana jadinya nanti XD

Oh, ya author mau namatin fic sebelumnya baru ngelanjutin fic ini. Dan berita buruknya, author udah kehilangan feel sama cerita Nightmareee ! Gomenasai minna T_T

Author mau nanya satu lagi, ini fic lanjut ato nggak nih ? Kalo lanjut author butuh 3 OC cewek. Ditulis ciri – ciri, sifat, elemen, dan jurusnya. Sama pairingnya dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Review, please. Arigato minna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki Journey**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

This story belongs to SeraKagami.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Horror, and little bit Humor.

**Warning** : OC, Gaje, maybe OOC, misstypo, dan segala kekurangan lainnya !

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**Akatsuki Journey :**

Chapter 2 : Beginning

.

.

.

"Apakah kau yakin Pain ?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan megah tersebut. Delapan orang yang juga berada di ruangan itu mendengarkan si wanita dengan seksama, kecuali satu orang yang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas – kertas di mejanya.

"Tentu saja Konan _darling_." jawab laki – laki berambut oranye tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas – kertas tersebut.

Beberapa dari kertas tersebut terlihat sudah sangat tua, kemudian salah satu kertas tersebut berisi foto dari sebuah reruntuhan. Sisanya hanya sebuah peta dan kertas penuh tulisan tangan yang kelihatan membosankan.

"Tapi tidakkah kau lihat ada bahayanya ? Kudengar kemarin Tim Kakashi tidak kembali lagi !" seru Konan yang mengabaikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Kau lupa satu faktor penting Konan, kita bersepuluh, sedangkan mereka hanya tiga orang," kata seorang laki – laki yang sedang duduk di kursi berlengan dengan santai, "Ngomong – ngomong, siapa saja Tim Kakashi itu ?"

"Iruka, Yamato, dan Kurenai. Seharusnya kau masih mengingatnya Sasori, kita bertemu mereka bulan lalu." jawablelaki dengan kulit biru sambil menatap tajam laki – laki yang ia panggil Sasori tadi.

"Oh, mereka," kata Sasori sambil menyeringai, "Ah, padahal mereka sangat baik." lanjutnya dengan nada iba yang tak meyakinkan.

"Dan bukan itu saja, Konan. Kita telah mempersiapkan segalanya sejak enam bulan yang lalu, kau mengetahuinya dengan jelas." laki – laki bernama Painyang mempunyai banyak tindikan di wajahnya akhirnya mendongak menatap Konan dengan pandangan menenangkan.

"Tapi…" Konan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas.

"Oh, ayolah Konan ! Jika kita menemukannya, pikirkan imbalan yang akan kita dapatkan ! Nama baik melebihi yang sudah – sudah !" seru Pain menggebu – gebu. "Dan kalau kekuatan itu benar – benar ada, kau tidak melupakan tujuan utama kita kan ?" lanjut Pain sambil melirik Konan.

Konan terdiam sesaat, "Bukankah kau belum menemukan lokasinya ?" tanyanya dengan ragu – ragu.

Pain tersenyum jahil, "Aku sudah menemukannya." jawabnya sambil bersandar pada punggung kursinya.

"Dari mana kau tau ? Aku telah membaca semua omong kosong tentang kuil tersebut dan tak ada secuil pun informasi tentang letaknya !" seru Konan histeris dalam satu tarikan napas. Ia terengah – engah dan mencengkeram pinggiran meja di sebelahnya.

"Aku diberitahu seseorang." ujar Pain yang sekarang bermain – main dengan pena miliknya.

"Siapa ? Apakah orang itu bisa dipercaya ?" tanya Konan lagi, nadanya naik satu oktaf ketika mengatakan lima kata terakhir.

"Hmm, apa menurutmu… Guru kita dapat dipercaya ?" Pain bertanya balik.

"Guru ?" Konan bergumam bingung, alisnya bertaut. "Oh ! Jiraiya-_sensei_ !" lanjutnya sambil menekap mulutnya sendiri. "Kau bertemu dengannya ? Bagaimana kabarnya, Pain ?" tanyanya dengan antusias. Matanya terlihat bersinar – sinar.

"Ia baik – baik saja. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia berkunjung ke apartemenku, bertanya apakah aku masih meneruskan ini, dan kemudian ia langsung memberiku sebuah peta." jelas Pain sambil mengulurkan sebuah gulungan kepada Konan.

Tanpa kata, perempuan dengan hiasan bunga kertas di rambutnya mengambil gulungan peta tersebut dan membukanya. Konan mengangkat peta tersebut hingga sejajar dengan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menurunkan peta yang masih dipegangnya dengan agak kasar, wajahnya terlihat _shock_.

"Tempatnya di sini !?" seru Konan sambil menunjuk – nunjuk gulungan di tangannya. Dan ketika Pain mengangguk singkat, ia mendesah pelan. "Aku tak percaya…"

"Terserah kau lah." kata Pain sambil mengangkat bahu dan ia kembali menekuni kertas – kertasnya sementara Konan mengembalikan peta tersebut ke meja.

"Jangan lupa soal legenda itu. Jujur saja, aku ingin bertemu dengan makhluk itu." sahut seseorang berambut putih klimis yang duduk tepat di sebelah lelaki berkulit biru.

"Hidan, un. Bukannya kita sudah sepakat bahwa legenda itu tidak ada-"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kakuzu ?" laki – laki berambut putih yang dipanggil Hidan tersebut memotong perkataan seorang laki – laki berambut pirang panjang yang sekarang memasang tampang kesal.

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli pada legenda itu. Aku hanya tertarik pada harta karunnya." jawab seseorang yang memakai penutup kepala dengan suara berat. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku yang kelihatannya sudah sangat tua.

"Cih, dasar penggila uang…" sindir Hidan kepada Kakuzu yang tak acuh.

Sesaat hening, sebelum seseorang yang ada di pojok ruangan bertanya dengan nada riang, "Jadi kapan kita pergi _senpai_ ?" seseorang itu memakai topeng berwarna oranye terang dengan bentuk yang agak unik.

Pain tampak berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin sekitar… dua minggu lagi." Jawabnya.

"Dua minggu lagi ?" Konan bergumam dan mulai memasang tampang cemas yang sama.

"Ah, Itachi." Pain menengok ke belakang, ke tempat seseorang yang bersandar pada dinding. Sosoknya hampir tak kelihatan karena tersembunyi bayang – bayang. "Bukannya aku tak peduli pada kasus adikmu, tapi–"

"Tidak apa." potong Itachi cepat, ia mendongak menatap Pain yang hanya mengangguk.

"Aku masih tak percaya soal adikmu, Itachi." sahut seseorang yang sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Laki – laki yang berkulit belang hitam-putih dengan rambut hijau.

"Yeah, padahal aku merasa adikmu itu cukup kuat lho," timpal laki – laki berkulit biru yang bernama Kisame Hoshigaki. "Aku ingat saat dia menawarkan diri untuk ikut dalam perjalanan kita." lanjutnya.

"Bukankah ia sudah kita anggap adik kita sendiri ?" ucap Pain sambil lalu, beberapa orang di ruangan itu mengangguk menyetujui, bahkan orang yang memakai topeng oranye itu bertepuk tangan. Tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang memprotes ucapan ketua mereka.

"Tidak, un ! Tidak akan pernah kuanggap adik, un ! Dia menyebalkan, un !" pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah Sasori itu berdiri, lalu sambil marah – marah ia mengacung – acungkan tangannya secara dramatis. Sasori hanya menguap bosan.

"Dasar orang yang tak tahu seni, un ! Bahkan rambutnya saja tidak mempunyai nilai seni, un ! Hahahaha ! Model rambut aneh apa itu, un ! Hahahaha !" pemuda yang bernama Deidara itu tergelak mentertawai perkataannya sendiri.

"Diam Deidara." suara dingin itu membuat Deidara berhenti tertawa. Pemuda pirang itu berdecak kesal sambil memandang tajam Itachi, lalu kembali duduk. "Dasar Uchiha." bisiknya, tapi cukup keras hingga bisa didengar sembilan orang lainnya.

"Hei, Deidara-_chan _! Mau taruhan ?" seru Hidan pada Deidara yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Deidara mendengus sebal, "Taruhan apa, Hidan, un ? Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan _sufiks_ –_chan _!"

Hidan menoleh ke arah Itachi yang ternyata sedang memandangnya tajam, tapi pemuda berambut perak itu malah menyeringai, "Sebaiknya kau ikut juga, Itachi !"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyipitkan matanya, "Tidak, terima kasih." ucapnya datar, seperti biasa.

"Apa taruhannya, un ?" seru Deidara yang merasa kesal karena diacuhkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Sekarang yang lain mendengarkan dengan berminat, bahkan Pain pun ikut mencuri dengar dari balik bukunya.

"Kita taruhan apakah si pantat ayam itu sekarang sedang bersin – bersin karena kita menggosipkannya !" seru Hidan lalu tertawa keras – keras. Yang lain pun ikut tertawa, dan Deidara hampir terjungkal dari kursinya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Bahkan Itachi pun tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya kau yang menang taruhan Hidan. Dia memang senstif jika disinggung tentang rambutnya itu, soalnya." ucap pemuda beriris _Onyx_ tersebut.

Membayangkan Sasuke yang sok keren itu bersin – bersin, Deidara tertawa hingga benar – benar terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Oh, kau benar – benar _mood booster_ Hidan !" puji Sasori sambil mengelap air matanya karena memikirkan hal yang barusan dibayangkan oleh partnernya. Sementara Hidan tidak menjawab karena sibuk tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.

Pain terkekeh dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Konan menekap mulutnya menahan tawa. Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi tertawa lepas. Dan Kakuzu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kemajuannya Itachi ?"tanya Konan yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Polisi bilang belum ada titik terang." jawab Itachi yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya, "Tapi aku yakin pelakunya cukup pintar sehingga bisa menculik seorang Sasuke Uchiha." lanjutnya dengan seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi orangtuamu ?" tanya Kisame.

"Belum. Aku tak mau mereka repot – repot kembali ke sini." kata Itachi singkat.

Pain merenung, mengingat – ingat kejadian tiga hari lalu.

**Flashback On**

_Pagi itu Pain, ketua Akatsuki, sedang duduk santai di apartemennya sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya yang masih panas. Apartemennya berukuran sedang – sedang saja dan agak berantakan,khas lelaki._

_Tanpa diduga, ponselnya yang ia taruh di meja sebelahnya berbunyi nyaring. Segera, ia langsung menyambar ponselnya._

_Sebelum menekan tombol hijau, ia melihat nama Sasori tertera di layar ponselnya._

"_Sasori ? Ada-"_

"_**Kau sudah lihat berita ?**__" suara Sasori terdengar agak panik._

"_Berita apa–"_

"_**Itachi **_**bilang**_** lihatlah televisi ! Sekarang !**__" seru Sasori dari seberang sana._

_Dengan agak jengkel karena disela terus, Pain menyalakan televisi kemudian mejatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang barusan didudukinya._

_Di layar televisi langsung terpampang sebuah bangunan megah yang ia kenal._

"…_**keempat pemuda itu diculik dari rumah mereka masing – masing.**__"Muncul foto seorang pemuda berambut kuning di sisi kiri, kemudian foto pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan tato segitiga terbalikdi kedua pipinya, lalu foto pemua berambut coklat panjang, dan terakhir, foto pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan gaya yang sedikit 'unik'._

_Samar – samar Pain mendengar suara si pembawa berita dari ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Sasori._

"_**Beberapa barang berharga juga dicuridari keempat kediaman tersebut.**__" Kali ini muncul gambar rumah megah yang tidak Pain ketahui. "__**Untunglah tidak ada korban jiwa. Polisi masih menyelidiki hal ini.**__" Dan layar pun berganti menjadi iklan._

"_**Nah, Itachi memanggil kita semua dan aku tahu kau belum mandi, Pain. Bersiap – siaplah dan jemput Tobi di apartemennya. Kau harus sudah sampai di Uchiha Mansion dalam 30 menit.**__" ucap Sasori dengan nada terburu – buru._

"_Hei, kenapa harus aku yang menjemput Tobi ?!" protes Pain._

"_**Kau lah yang paling dekat dengan apartemennya, Pain…**__" suara Sasori seperti menahan tawa, "__**Jadi mau tidak mau kau yang harus menjemputnya–**__"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya saja ?! Dengan begitu dia bisa datang sendiri kan ?!" seru Pain yang sudah berteriak sendiri pada ponselnya._

"_**Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan hal itu ? Anak itu tidak mengangkat teleponku tahu !**__" balas Sasori kesal, "__**Cepatlah datang.**__" ucapnya sebelum memutus teleponnya._

_Pain menaruh ponselnya dengan kasar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan menggerutu, "Sebenarnya siapa sih ketuanya… Dasar…"_

_**20 Menit Kemudian…**_

_Pain berdiri di depan pintu bernomor 116, sudah semenit penuh ia mengetuk—atau lebih tepatnya menggedor—pintu kayu jati tersebut._

_Ia sudah mencoba menelepon bocah pengganggu itu, tapi yang ia dengar hanya suara dingin wanita operator telepon. Pain juga telah berteriak memanggil Tobi hingga suaranya serak, dan tak ada yang menyahut dari dalam._

_Ponselnya mendadak bergetar, Pain merogoh sakunya dan berharap itu adalah Tobi. Sayangnya bukan, nama Sasori tertera di layar ponselnya._

"_Sasori, bocah autis itu sepertinya tidak—"_

"_**Tenang, dia sudah bersamaku.**__" perkataan pemuda berambut merah itu membuatnya membelalak kaget._

"_Apa !?"_

"_**Saat melewati taman kota, aku melihatnya, tidur bergulung di rerumputan, seperti gelandangan.**__" Sasori mendengus. Dan saat itu juga Pain merasa kesal, kalau begitu apa yang dilakukannya sejak lima menit yang lalu ?_

"_Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Pain sembari menuruni tangga dengan cepat menuju mobil_Ferrari_ merah kesayangannya yang terparkir di halaman depan apartemen._

"_**Katanya ia sedang—**__" KLEK ! Pain membuka pintu mobil, dan mendudukkan dirinya ke jok kulit yang mulus, "__**—jogging pagi tadi—**__" KLAP ! Pemuda berambut orange itu menutup pintu mobil_Ferrari 275 GTB/4_ miliknya, "__**—dan bocah itu beristirahat di taman—**__" GROOONG ! Mobil meraung saat Pain menginjak gas dalam – dalam, "__**—lalu ia tertidur di taman itu. Konyol bukan?**__"_

"_Betul. Dasar idiot." umpat Pain menyetujui ucapan Sasori yang saat ini sedang terkekeh di seberang sana. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya saat merekrutnya masuk Akatsuki ? Ia pasti sedang mabuk saat itu._

"_**Baiklah Pain, aku sudah di depan rumah Itachi sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu ?**__" tanya Sasori. Dan kali ini dari ponselsamar – samar Pain mendengar bunyi geladak – geluduk dan diikuti suara polos Tobi yang mencoba membujuk Deidara yang terdengar marah, seperti biasa._

"_Aku akan sampai dalam lima menit," jawab Pain, "Cobalah membuat kedua _kouhai_mu itu tetap tenang." lanjutnya, dan ia mendengar Sasori terkekeh lagi kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya._

_Pain berkonsentrasi menatap jalan raya yang cukup lengang. Ia menerobos lampu merah begitu saja saking terburu – burunya. Mobilnya menyelip mobil – mobil lain dengan lincah._

_Tak berapa lama pun ia telah sampai di depan bangunan megah yang ia lihat di TV tadi. Pain membuka gerbangnya yang tinggi menjulang hingga bisa disebut sebagai istana, kemudian memakirkan mobilnya di sebelah _Porsche _miik Konan lalu segera melesat keluar._

_Ia menaiki undakan depannya yang indah dan membuka pintu berukiran rumit. Pain mendapati kesembian orang yang ia kenal dekat telah berada di dalamnya, tak lain dan tak bukan sedang menunggu dirinya._

"_Kau terlambat satu setengah menit." Pain mendengar gerutuan dari salah satu anggotanya yang berambut merah._

"_Hanya kau saja yang memperdulikannya, Sasori." balas Pain dengan agak geli. Ia lalu melangkah ke tengah ruangan._

"_Nah, ada berita apa eh– Itachi ?" Pain bertanya kepada sang tuan rumah yang duduk di salah satu kursi berlengan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa lengan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu diperban._

"_Adikku diculik, beberapa barang hilang, dan aku diserang ketika mencoba mencegah kedua hal itu." jawabnya singkat._

**Flashback Off**

Pain menghentikan lamunannya, lalu menatap kertas – kertas di depannya. Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

"Baiklah," ucap Pain pada akhirnya, ia bangkit dan membereskan tumpukan buku – buku di depannya, "Kita pulang." lanjut pemuda itu. Dan kedelapan orang yang lain ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Besok kita bahas rute perjalanan kita." Pain berkata sambil masih membereskan buku – buku tua tersebut menjadi satu tumpukan, lalu mengambil satu buku di tumpukan teratas. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Konan.

"Aaah… Membosankan…" komentar Hidan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat duduk selama berjam – jam. Sang partner pun memberi _deathglare_ padanya.

Mereka semua mulai berjalan keluar dari kediaman sang Uchiha lalu menghampiri mobil masing – masing, Konan menghampiri _Porsche_ nya yang mungil, Kakuzu ke mobil _Jeep_ miliknya, Hidan ke mobil_Aston Martin _warna _silver_, sementara Sasori pada_Audi R8_ yang berwarna ungu.

Pain yang baru sampai pada _Ferrari_ merahnya yang terparkir paling jauh menyernyit saat mendapati Tobi sedang duduk manis di mobilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di mobilku ?" tanya Pain tidak rela.

"Sasori-_senpai_ tidak mau mengantarkan Tobi !" seru Tobi sambil bermain – main dengan _power window_nya.

"Jadi aku harus mengantarkanmu ? Begitu ?" Pain mendengus sebal, yang ditanyai sekarang sedang menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela dan melambai – lambai pada Deidara yang ada di mobil Sasori.

"Deidara-_senpai _! Deidara-_senpai _! Lihat Tobi !" teriaknya.

"Kau berisik, un !" Deidara berteriak tak kalah kerasnya.

Pain yang merasa diacuhkan segera menekan tombol _power window_nya, membuat orang di sebelahnya berteriak makin histeris.

"Tolong ! Tobi tercekik, Pain-_senpai _! Tolong Tobi ! Deidara-_senpai_ tolong Tobi !" Deidara hanya memandang bosan Tobi, lalu mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasori. Dengan cepat, mobil _Audi _itu meluncur keluar dari halaman indah tersebut. Diikuti Hidan yang bersama dengan Kisame dan Zetsu.

Pemuda berambut oranye tersebut menurunkan kaca mobilnya agar Tobi terbebas. Lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya mengekori _Porsche _milik persimpangan jalan raya mereka berpisah, _Ferrari, Porsche, _dan _Audi_ ke Utara. Dua mobil lainnya ke Selatan.

Pain merasa sangat jenuh, dengan adanya makhluk berisik di sebelahnya. Dan mendadak ia merasa kasihan pada tetangga di sebelah kamar Tobi.

Sasori yang tinggal bersebelahan dengan Deidara di sebuah apartemen melambai singkat pada yang lain sebelum berbelok ke kiri. Lalu Konan yang tinggal di rumahnya di dekat bukit pun berbelok ke arah yang sama.

Setelah mengantarkan Tobi, ketua Akatsuki itu menyetir mobilnya kembali ke apartemennya yang nyaman. Saat itu matahari telah terbenam, digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang yang berkelip.

Mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa hari – hari tenang seperti ini akan segera berakhir…

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N : Mungkin chapter ini membosankan, tapi author akan terus berjuang untuk chapter – chapter selanjutnya. Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review. OCnya udah keterima ditampilkan di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Dan sebenarnya lowongan OC masih buka. Boleh cowok atau cewek. Ditambah OC nya jadi peran baik atau jahat dan senjata yang digunakan ^^ Oh, ya jurus-jurus OCnya yang belum mohon dijelaskan lagi ._. Karena ini bukan fic Canon, jadi jurusnya terserah, nggak perlu jurus ninja-ninjaan *?*

Tapi kalo nggak bisa ya author nggak maksa kok. Hohoho... Soalnya author sendiri juga agak bingung nentuin jurusnya -_- Dan pakaian OCnya juga sekalian dijelasin ._.

Review please. Arigatou minna ^^


End file.
